


Cold Day and Flowers

by danioxxx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danioxxx/pseuds/danioxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in his own lab, Barry has to keep his identity a secret from a friend and thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Day and Flowers

 

This was bad. This was really bad. This was the epitome of bad luck, the embodiment of a tragedy.

 

But Barry was not going to blame anyone for this specific situation. Yes, Cisco might’ve been a little more careful at the moment, he could have wear a mask and have Felicity and Caitlin to wear one as well, but he was only saving his life when there was psycho threatening him with a gun that Cisco invented to stop him in case of him getting rogue, so he wasn’t going to complain about it.

 

Leonard Snart was an intelligent man (even though he was a criminal) so he’d have figured his secret identity sooner or later (or maybe not).  Also, how did the bad guy go undetected into the police station filled with armed cops was a mystery that Barry was not in position to find out.

 

Barry could easily fight Captain Cold (the name was catchy) if it weren’t for Eddie that was trying to protect him.

 

Leonard appeared suddenly at the lab door and Eddie as a good cop put the unarmed civilian behind him whom in this case was Barry, the Flash, the fastest man alive

 

“Drop your weapon and no one will get hurt,” said Eddie pulling out his weapon while safely securing Barry behind his back, which was bad because Barry just couldn’t disappear without arousing suspicion; there were two men in the room who would kill to know the Flash identity (one of them would literally kill to know that).

 

Leonard just smirked at that and quickly disarmed the cop in a few seconds; apparently he wasn’t just a brainer. After that, he pulled his cold gun (actually it was Cisco’s cold gun but they haven’t retrieved yet) and aimed at them. “So, who is going to get hurt now?” Leonard taunted.

 

Eddie grabbed Barry’s arm and now he wasn’t going to run, at all.

 

“What do you want?” asked Eddie, and that was something Barry wanted to know, was Leonard there because he figured Barry’s role as the Flash and wanted to assure.

 

“I heard that the night of the particle accelerator’s explosion a lot of people became ‘special’, some people died that night and some others survived being struck by lightning,” Leonard said not facing Eddie but Barry. Oh God, this was bad. “And I really want to know if this guy knows this other guy that is always interfering with my plans.” Ok, he didn’t know but he suspected, so Barry had to find a way to call for help without drawing attention to him.

 

Eddie’s hold on Barry just tightened, and slowly started guiding him to the desk where Barry’s cell was. “Barry is not who you think he is,” Eddie said, but his voice was quivering, quickly realizing what the robber was implying, “and even if he is, you are going to get to him over my dead body.”

 

WHAT?

 

Barry was nervous; he knew what Leonard was capable of doing to achieve his goals (he fucking derailed a train). He wasn’t going to risk his friend’s life just to keep his secret intact. They have become good friends over the last weeks and now it was not the time to worry about Eddie’s task force, and maybe (just maybe) he could explain to Eddie why he keep the secret and why he attacked him the other night, and Eddie might not shoot him after finding out.

 

“I was hoping for you to said that,” Leonard said and smiled while shooting the desk and quickly freezing it, and there it went the last chance of Barry of not having to reveal his identity.

 

“Now, you are next.”

 

Barry’s eyes went wide. He had to do it. It was their only chance at surviving. He only hoped for Eddie to understand, to forgive, and not to shoot him in the face (Barry was faster than a bullet but he couldn’t live knowing that Eddie hated him enough to shoot him)

 

Leonard fired his cold gun, and the detective quickly pushed Barry out of the blast way. Barry was shocked, he didn’t see that coming, he had quick reflexes and everything in front of him was happening so fast.

 

Eddie quickly rammed into Leonard trying to make him lose his balance and he fell in the ground, Leonard tried to step but Eddie pulled a gun from his ankle (wait, WHAT?), and aimed at the robber’s back.

 

“Let’s see who is faster on the draw,” said Leonard and shoot Barry.

* * *

 

Then everything went black.

* * *

 

Barry woke up, and saw Harrison and Caitlin watching over him.

 

“Where’s Captain Cold?” is the first thing he utters after waking up.

 

“First we need to run some analysis on you,” Caitlin started pulling jars and syringes from a bag.

 

“Are we at S.T.A.R Labs?” inquired Barry

 

“No, Mr. Allen, we are at the hospital, you passed out, when was the last time you eat?” Harrison asked.

 

Right, he had been so distracted all day because of the work he was doing before been attacked that he forgot to eat.

 

“Don’t worry, son, we have everything under control,” Joe said, he had just entered the room in which Barry was. He seemed concerned. “Unfortunately Leonard escaped, we still don’t know how,” well, that was certainly a bummer.

 

“What happened?” asked Barry.

 

“I was really worried, we heard some shots at your lab and when we arrived there were you on the floor and Eddie trying to reanimate you,” at that Caitlin slightly blushed. “He couldn’t feel your heartbeat so he thought the worst.”

 

“So, Leonard escaped?”

 

“Don’t worry, son. We’re going to capture him, he is not going to escape this time,” Joe said patting Barry in the back and smiling.

 

The smile was actually comforting.

 

“Barry, what was he doing in your lab?” Caitlin suddenly asked.

 

“I don’t know, I think that he was trying to see if I was the Flash, maybe trying to provoke me into doing something,” Barry didn’t said anything else about his suppositions. “You and Cisco should watch your backs” then regarding Wells “Can you call the Arrow to inform him about what happened and the danger that is upon Felicity”

 

“Sure, now you should eat something, Cisco is already bringing some food”

 

“Look who just got up” a voice came from the door; Barry smiled when he saw who was the owner of that voice.

 

Eddie was standing in the doorframe holding some flowers.

 

“Hi”

 

“Hi”

 

“I think we should go” said Caitlin to Wells.

 

“I need to tell Iris that you are fine” said Joe.

 

The three left the room.

 

“Flowers?” said Barry regarding the flowers in Eddie’s hand

 

“Yes, you brought me flowers when I was in your place”

 

“They’re nice”

 

“I’m glad you like them”

 

The pair just kept staring at each other for a moment; neither of them saying anything, just smiling like dorks.

 

“I heard that you saved my life”

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t catch the bad guy” Eddie smile faltered.

 

“Are you okay?” Barry asked, worry laced in his voice.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me,” Eddie went to sit beside Barry.  “I was worried about you, you sure you are fine?”

 

Barry took Eddie’s hand and looked into his eyes. “Do I look like I’m not okay?”

 

They looked at each other eyes for some seconds, and then both started to lean closer.

 

And closer.

 

They were just a few inches apart, they lips were about to brush.

 

“Barry!” Iris voice came from the door and could someone please shut that door.

 

“You are okay, I was really afraid” Iris’s eyes were red and swollen.

 

“I think I should leave” said Eddie with a smile on his lips but with a sad look.

 

Barry really wanted him to stay, but he wasn’t going to ask him to. Not in front of his best friend and Eddie’s girlfriend. Not when he knew what they were about to do.

 

Forget what was said at the beginning. This is bad, this is really bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first fic. English is not my first language so this might have a lot of mistakes and sometimes it wouldn't make any sense.  
> Also I wrote this at 3:00 a.m, so I'm pretty sure it sucks.  
> Review, so I can know what I did wrong.
> 
> Pleaso don't be hard on me


End file.
